


A Family Life

by rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot/pseuds/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot
Summary: The family life of Arthur and Victoria when they are married and a glimpse into their life as parents. AU.





	A Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the family life of Arthur Mills and Victoria  
> Belfrey and how they raise their children. It follows on from their life at High School which is the prologue. In high school Victoria got pregnant at the age of 18 when she had Rose and Drizella, who are twins. At the age of 21 Victoria and Arthur had Anastasia. 
> 
> Arthur is Cora's son and Regina's brother.
> 
> And Drizella and Anastasia are his daughter's.
> 
> AU. Victoria and Arthur are happily married, I will be featuring Cecelia in this in some way, she won't marry Marcus though Cecelia is going to be one of Victoria's friends in this story.

They had grown up together from being raised in the same town and had slowly fallen in love with each other after being friends for so long. Everyone at school thought that Victoria would end up with Marcus but they were wrong. She'd fallen for Arthur and went out with him for most of High School after they had fallen in love with each other. 

Arthur's best friend Killian was with Arthur's twin sister Amelia and his other best friend was Ingrid. Victoria had two best friends, one had to leave town during high school, her name was Cecelia and the other was Eloise Gardener.

Arthur has two older sisters and a twin sister who are called Zelena, Regina and Amelia. Arthur also had a brother named Neal, but he was his half brother from his father's marriage to Milah. His father is Robert Gold, better known by the name Robert Weaver. His mother is called Cora Mills.

In High School, Arthur excelled despite difficulties he faced. Arthur had Aspergers from a young age.

When Amelia and Arthur where 16 years old Amelia got pregnant at the age of 16 by Killian. The year after Cecelia left and had Ella. When Victoria was 18 and Arthur 17 Victoria found herself pregnant. Victoria being a few months older than Arthur having been born in June, Arthur in November. They found out that Victoria was having twins. She gave birth to a daughter called Rose Gina Belfrey, named after Regina, in her middle name and Rose because they thought it was a good name and another daughter named Drizella Ivy Belfrey in August.

Cecelia had to come home with Ella to help Victoria and Arthur with the babies. Three years later when the kids where 2 years old, Victoria was pregnant again with Anastasia at the age of 21.

Ingrid, helped to support them and got rid of Marcus after a fight that saw Marcus get suspended. Marcus bullied Arthur a lot and made him upset. He even said he was a bad father to Rose, Drizella and Anastasia. Victoria thought she was a bad mother but she became better to her girls.

The story is more than this but this is a brief prologue of the story.  


End file.
